


Bearded Steve Rogers Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in October 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 3





	Bearded Steve Rogers Recs

Whether he's using it for disguise on a mission or to leave beard burn on Bucky's skin as part of a scene, here are some of our favorite fics and art where Steve's beard plays a major role.

### Bearded Steve Fic Recs

**Title:** exit, pursued by a beard  
**Why:** cracky oneshot in which Steve's beard gets cursed and develops a mind of its own   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532578>

**Title:** i'm guilty of treason (i've abandoned control)   
**Why:** Pretty sure I'm not the only one here who's been enjoying the heck out of this AU series where Steve was never frozen and modern!Bucky is a SHIELD agent who gets captured by Steve's group of vigilantes. Hot smut and beard burn.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395844>

**Title:** Pedantic Affections  
**Why:** Sweater wearing professor by day vigilante by night bearded Steve with an amazing fic by Relenafanel and art by fannishlove  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268770/>

**Title:** A Piece of Silly Affection  
**Why:** The best kind of smut with a Bucky that really likes the beard.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630747>

**Title:** You can't hurry love  
**Why:** Bucky had a teen crush on his best friend’s older brother. Now they’re both adults and Steve has grown a beard.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595354>

### Steve's Beard Fanart Recs

Stubbly Winter Soldier!Steve: <https://feredir.tumblr.com/post/147526708304/yes>

I have a problem and it's beardy!Steve: <https://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/163659650382>

My take on Steve in Infinity War: <https://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/163377828901/steve-rogers-infinity-war-2017-my-take-on>

Steve and Bucky in Wakanda: <https://thetypefreak.tumblr.com/post/172569737413/another-perfect-day-to-get-nothing-done>

I really hope they can have a piece of time: <https://twitter.com/foxskin068/status/986614309420609538>

Can I please have a bearded Steve Rogers: <https://0-ves-0.tumblr.com/post/129073256480/can-i-please-have-a-bearded-steve-rogers>

Tiny tomten!Steeb with a beard: <https://xhorizondump.tumblr.com/post/177278984608/thats-probably-not-what-you-expected-but-when-i>

Werewolf Steve: <https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/431437965491830796/635510473868967972/ww1c.jpg>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
